Baby, It's Cold Outside
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: Inspired by the song. Alec goes to spend some quality time with Magnus but then he decides it is time to leave and Magnus really does not want that. This is what ensued... - Malec - near Christmas but if Alec and Magnus were still sneaking around. The character are Cassandra Clare's, the song is Frank Loesser's.


Magnus had been having a wonderful evening with his favourite Shadowhunter, Alec had escaped the Institute for a few blissful hours with the High Warlock. Of course, they were still sneaking around, Alec still had not told his family about their relationship and so they did not know Alec had done. Magnus had prepared them a romantic meal, they had talked, drunk wine and eaten as the winter evening crept into night. Then the pair had retreated into the festively-decorated living room, lot of kissing had been ensued.

The whole thing had been incredibly enjoyable and that was why Magnus was so annoyed when Alec said four little words: "I really must go."

Magnus looked at Alec's face with a stubborn fierceness, he tightened his grip on the Shadowhunter. Alec made small noise and tried to unwrap Magnus' arms and legs from his torso, "Magnus, I've got to go away."

"No…." Magnus groaned, he pushed his face into the crook of Alec's neck.

"Magnus." Alec breathed. "I've had a very nice time, your welcome was so warm and nice, but…"

"But it's cold outside." Magnus whined, he kissed Alec's neck. "And, you can't leave me alone in my big bed."

"Magnus…" Alec trailed off, Magnus pulled back from Alec's neck, satisfied he had left a mark. His green eyes met Alec's blue ones, he could see the conflict in Alec's eyes: he did not want to leave. Magnus now made it his mission to make him stay.

Magnus took the Shadowhunter's hands and gasped, "Your hands are cold as ice!"

"I'm fine. You know I'm not even supposed to have left the Institute, I bet my mother has found out I'm not in my room and she's probably worried sick." Alec successfully escaped from Magnus' vice-like grip. "She'll have told my father and he'll be pacing. I'll have to think of an excuse as to where I was…"

"But, darling, it's cold and the fire is on…" Magnus crooned. "Don't leave me."

Alec blushed, "I _have_ to go."

"Don't hurry away." Magnus pouted, his green eyes were imploring and Alec found himself relenting.

"Maybe half a drink more?" Alec suggested.

"Beautiful, put some music on?" Magnus grinned and jumped up, running to the kitchen like a young child at Christmas – _well, that analogy isn't far off,_ Alec thought to himself.

He turned the Warlock's CD player on, Christmas music blasted out. Alec turned down the volume to a more acceptable volume as Magnus hurried back into the room with a half-empty bottle of wine clutched in his hand, he filled his and Alec's wine glass.

Magnus handed Alec his glass. The blue eyed boy voiced his thoughts, "What will the neighbours think?"

"Of you staying so late?" Magnus thought for a moment, "Probably not much, they're too preoccupied with their own whirlwind romance to bother about mine realtionship."

Alec nodded and drank some of his drink, he choked, "What's in this? It tastes different. You haven't charmed it have you?"

"Where's the trust?" Magnus feigned hurt and changed the subject, so he might have added a little magic to encourage Alec to see his point of view. "If you are so dead set on leaving, you'll have to walk because they'll be no taxis."

"I don't want to leave." Alec told him, he placed his wine glass down and then took the one from Magnus' hands. He placed it next to his drink and then draped his arms over Magnus' shoulders, Alec started swaying to the music and Magnus placed his hands on his hips, they were still far away from each other but they moved in time to the music.

"My beauty, I want you to stay." Magnus whispered. Alec made a small noise in response.

"It feels like, and this is a cliché, you've entranced me and I wish I knew how to break this spell you've got me under." Alec sighed, "I ought to say no and insist I go,"

"Mind if I move closer?" Magnus smirked, he pulled Alec flat against him, and wrapped his slim arms around the Shadowhunter's muscular torso. Alec draped one of his arms around Magnus neck, the other found its way into the Warlock's hair.

"You're so damn irresistible." Alec kissed him gently. "At least, I can say I tried."

"You can." Magnus smiled, content with his win.

They stayed like that for a while, but then Alec snapped out of it, "I really can't stay, I do have to go Magnus. I've got training later."

"Alexander… stay with-"

"The answer is no." Alec cut him off firmly. He pushed himself away from Magnus' intoxicating smell, from his eyes, from him.

"Look at the snow storm! You can't go out in that." Magnus pointed to the window, sure enough snowflakes swirled under the streetlamps, they flew and landed on windows and buildings, making the already white blanket on the pavement deeper.

"I have to." Alec sighed, "Magnus, it's two in the morning! I bet Izzy is suspicious of how long I've been gone."

"Your lips look delicious, my love." Magnus tried to change the subject.

Alec started pacing and biting his bottom lip, ignoring Magnus' distraction, "And, she and Jace will be waiting at the door, wondering where I've been. Their minds are vicious, they've either killed me in different scenarios a few times or they think I'm at some girl's house." He pulled a face when he suggested the latter and it made Magnus want to laugh.

"We _could _be up to no good." Magnus licked his lips seductively and lowered himself onto the deep red, velvet settee – only bought because it went with Magnus' decorations. He angled himself so his t-shirt rode up a little and showed an expanse of smooth caramel skin, he could see Alec's resolve almost break.

"Don't threaten me with that." Alec warned. His gaze went to the window, to the flurries of snowflake that were getting thicker and stronger by the minute.

"Never seen such a strong blizzard before." Magnus mused, "You'll freeze if you go out there in your hoodie and hole-filled jeans. Imagine how sad I would be if you died of hypothermia because you wanted to go home and leave my nice warm home."

"I've had a really good time, Magnus." Alec started, ignoring the warlock's melodramatics.

"You'll be up to you knees in snow, you'll catch pneumonia and die!"

"You could lend me a coat?" Alec suggested.

"Why on earth would I do that? That would just encourage you to leave me."

"Fine, I'll go alone." Alec shook his head, "You don't see how much talk me staying could cause. One of the innocent 'baby' Nephilim spending the night at the promiscuous High Warlock's place, in the middle of a snow storm."

"Imagine how it'd look if I let one of the baby Nephilim outside in the middle of a snowstorm. I have spare rooms, you could've stayed in one of them."

Alec did admit this was hard to fault. "Who's going to believe that for a second? Especially when blue eyes and black hair are allegedly your favourite combination."

"How can you do this to me, Alec? How can you leave me? Cold and alone in my own home." Magnus went for dramatics, ignoring Alec's questions

"I really can't stay." Alec told him.

"Please." Magnus made one final attempt to get Alec to stay the night. "It's too cold outside."

Alec looked at the bitter weather outside and then back at Magnus, he was laid on the sofa, perched on his elbow and his green eyes were watching Alec intently. Alec looked to the window again and sighed.

"Come on, then, let's go to bed." Alec smiled at Magnus.

The warlock jumped to his feet, the gold glints in his eyes shone, he grabbed Alec's hand, clicked his fingers to turn the lights and CD player off, before pulled Alec to the bedroom. Later when they were laid, looking into each other's eyes, Magnus asked:

"So why did you stay in the end, Beautiful?"

Alec smiled, snuggled closer to the Warlock and simply said, "You said it yourself baby, it's cold outside."


End file.
